BoBoiBoy Leaf
BoBoiBoy Leaf (BoBoiBoy Daun) is one of BoBoiBoy's new elemental forms that makes his debut in Leaf VS The Pirates episode. He can manipulate the leaf elemental power. History BoBoiBoy Galaxy After spending time on Planet Gurunda to recover another Power Sphere, BoBoiBoy's Power Watch starts malfunctioning. It is later revealed by Ochobot that the watch had scanned the surrounding area and created a new Leaf Elemental form for BoBoiBoy to adapt to the change. Leaf made his first debut in Leaf VS The Pirates episode, where BoBoiBoy is thrown off the Space Pirate's ship and tossed into a tree. After recovering from being dropped and being hit in the head, which inadvertently caused Leaf's simpleton and scatterbrained personality, Leaf battles and ultimately overwhelms the leader of the space pirates, Captain Separo, and effectively detaining him. He is also appears in Fang the Rescuer episode to defend the TAPOPS ship from Space Mosquitoes. Leaf summons giant pitcher plants to gobble up the mosquitoes, before consequently being defeated for being the scatterbrain that he is. BoBoiBoy loses his form, but is saved by Papa Zola. Leaf made a brief appearance in That Joe Ker? episode, engaging Jokertu in combat before being defeated and forcing BoBoiBoy to flee. He did not appear as an Elemental Form when BoBoiBoy uses an Elemental Split as a card. Abilities Regular *'Stunning Leaf Shuriken '(Lontaran Daun Kebas dan Kejang) *'Vine Whip/Creeping Vine' (Daun Menjalar) *'Itchy Leaf Blade' (Lontaran Daun Keladi Gatal) *'Leaf Whirlwind' (Pusaran Daun) *'Woven Leaf Barrier' (Daun Pelindung Mengkuang) *'Thatch Flips' (Libasan Lalang) *'Woven Leaf Trap' (Balutan Daun Anyaman) Vehicle *'Pitcher Plants Trap' (Perangkap Periuk Kera) Physical Appearance Like the other elemental forms, Leaf bears resemblance to BoBoiBoy. However, he is the first form who is shown having a different color shirt underneath his vest (white) than the color of his emblem (emerald green) visible on his hat. Leaf's hat is haphazardly worn a little sideways backward. Like all the other elemental forms, his emblem is also visible on the vest's zipper, but is zipped all the way up, just like Wind's. Leaf also has his pants covering part of his shoes as opposed to being tucked in. In addition, Leaf's pupils are larger and shinier than all the other forms and BoBoiBoy's original persona, likely a design choice to highlight his naivety and childish nature. Personality BoBoiBoy Leaf is described as a simpleton by his friends. Furthermore, to being a scatterbrain, he is also a bit slow when it comes to taking in information and instructions. This scatterbrained demeanor is caused mostly due to BoBoiBoy hitting his head upon getting the new form. Like BoBoiBoy's original persona, he's a jokester and very playful, cheeky, maybe even more so than his original counterpart. Leaf is also fairly polite, referring to Captain Separo as 'mister' after his first transformation. Gallery BoBoiBoy_Leaf.png BoBoiBoy_Leaf_(2).png External Links *BoBoiBoy Leaf in BoBoiBoy Wiki (English) (Source) *BoBoiBoy Leaf in BoBoiBoy Wiki (Malay) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Elemental Forms Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy